Yumi, the Samurai
by Lady Epur
Summary: “I know who you are. You've been training since you were three. You know the forbidden moves.” He gave a cynical smile. I stood my ground, tense and alert. “Would you like me to demonstrate?” I asked, teeth gritted, my heart pounding.


**LE:** Me no own Code Lyoko so don't say that I stole it! I'll just be borrowing the characters for a little while-

**PR: **Yeah without permission!

**LE: **Shhhhhhhhh!!!! They don't know that! Anyways, on with the story.

**PR: **Yeah, whatever... And peeps, don't get all political or anything, but this story has George Bush in it, and I support the guy all the freaking way! But I'm not trying to offend people who don't like G.B. or whatever...

**A/N:** _**I know, I'm supposed to be updating on Code: Siblings? But I just came up with this and couldn't not write it. This is multi-chaptered, so... Okay! Don't kill me! A few of the ideas from this story comes from the book series: Samurai Girl by Carrie Asai. So I didn't make it all up on my own... I'm also using Yumi for the character for this story. Got it? Okay! Let's continue...**_

* * *

I had a different destiny than any other woman I knew or knew of. Ever since I was three, I had been training in secret at the _Tonashi ryu_. No one knew of this. It was a secret I had to keep in order to gain respect from the men. If they knew I could do moves they had only dreamed of, I certainly wouldn't be popular. I had to act helpless and defenseless at all times, and I was ashamed of that.

I'd lived a very strict and restricted life. I had all the money I needed, but I had never even been alone with a man. And I believe my father wanted it to stay that way until my marriage. I had asked many times to myself how I was going to find the right man for me if I'd never been aloud to see one.

I had been very excited that I was going to the states. A vacation! How exciting! We all boarded my father's private jet and rode to Washington D.C.

I thought I was going to have the time of my life. See the sites, act like Americans, the whole shebang. But I was very wrong. Take it upon my family to give me the most difficult mission in Samurai history, protection to the President.

Yeah, that sounds ridiculous, right? Me, a girl, well, a woman since I was twenty, protect the President? I knew I had a different fate than everyone I knew, but protecting the President? I didn't even dwell in his country! I was one of the best. Trained in the highest skills of _Aikido, Aikijujutsu, _and even _Kenjutsu_. I had become one with my body and at peace with my mind. I meditated before making huge decisions. I truly was a samurai in every aspect of the word, except I never even fought anyone but my Instructors. My parents, if you could call them that, had packed my _gi_, or training outfit, which I thought was weird. But I had learned that D.C. had a _dojo_, or training studio, and thought they wanted me to continue training so as not to break the steady schedule I've had since I was fifteen.

But another weird thing was that they packed my _bo_ with all its intricate carvings passed down

into the family, _and_ my katana. The katana was a very precious part of our family. It was the_ "Genjishi"_ that's the name. Only family members wielded it with great honor, and years of training. When I started my _Kenjutsu_, I was given _Genjishi_ to train with. I never knew why they had made me start training with such a heavy and dangerous sword, that is, until now...

It all happened like this. How I met the President, how I figured that my destiny only _started_ with him, and was to continue further. This was just supposed to be a training exercise. But my parents had lied to me. They had lied to me my entire life, and I had only just now broken through the wall they had built around me. They had lied to me to keep the fear away, and risked my life for that reason.

I stumbled out of the jet. We were in a private heliport on a large, very well kept lawn. A man in a gray suit came gliding toward us, bodyguards on both sides of him, wearing ear pieces. My father had bodyguards himself, so I wasn't unused to them being around. I smiled at the man. He looked very familiar.

"Yumi, this is President George Bush," said Father.

I smiled at the President, bowing to him. He chuckled a little, holding out his hand. "Here in America, we just stick to shaking hands."

I took his hand and shook it.

"Yumi, you will be staying with the President for a while. He has agreed for you to stay with him. But you must stick to your training schedule," explained Father. "This is a very important step in your training. Mr. Bush has agreed to let you stand by him to protect him. We want to see how well you do protecting not only your life, but some one else's. Don't worry, you aren't in any danger, just train as hard as you can," Father said as he and Mother retreated to the jet.

"Hey! Wait! Aren't you staying?" I asked.

Father turned around and sighed. "You know I can't."

I nodded. It seemed he never did anything fun. I smiled a sad smile and waved a good-bye. "Alright then, I'll tell you all about my experience when I get back!"

The President led me to a large white building. "What is this place?" I asked him. Surely this couldn't be "The White House."

The President laughed. "This is my home."

I looked at him, incredulous. It was such a large home! Surely you wouldn't need so much space! "It's... Large."

"Yes, yes it is." chuckled the President. "Bez, take her to her room." The man nodded, and led me towards the White House. I went up many floors in an _elevator_! A house that had an elevator in it! Who would've thought? The man brought me to my room.

I walked in. The bed was so large! It wasn't like the small round one in my room. It looked plush and luxurious enough, though. There were so many pillows and a thick, cotton comforter. On the walls were pictures of fields and flowers and such. There was a bathroom connected to this with a Jacuzzi bath. Bez set my suitcases down near the chest of drawers. He left after that. He didn't even say hello, or responded when I said thank you to him. I just shrugged and began unpacking.

"Is there anything you would like, Miss?" asked a male voice. It had a Japanese accent to it. Clearly the person had grown up in Japan. I smiled to myself. Finally a person from my own country.

I turned to face the man. _Wow, he looks like that Popstar Yukio! So gorgeous... Oh, how impure I am!_ I began blushing as I put my thoughts back into my control, out of reach of my hormones. "I don't think so," I said to him.

He stood up, leaving his slumped position at the doorway and coming into the room. "Not even thirsty? Surely such a long trip would leave you exhausted, but water helps, too." He was smiling. That smile made me think even more impure thoughts. I shook them out of my head.

I laughed a little. "You should know that it takes quite a lot to make me tire." I recalled all the years of training. My body was toned. I was one of the most desired women in Japan. Partly because I came from such a rich family, but still it was looks too. As if my personality mattered though. They'd never think about adding that to a hot woman's profile.

Now it was the man's turn to laugh. "Is that so?" he asked me.

"Mmm-hmm."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

I stopped laughing. What did he mean by that? "Wh- What?"

"Well, you're a samurai. You've been training in the arts since you were three. You can do more moves than a ninja. You know moves that would put many samurai to shame. You know the forbidden moves."

I began to take sense of all that was around me. I needed to stay tense to avoid an injury. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

The man laughed. "No. Not now. I'm Ulrich, your trainer."

My body relaxed a bit. "My trainer?"

Ulrich smiled. "Yes, your trainer. You heard me correctly." He walked over to my bed.

"So why were you asking me if I wanted a drink?" I asked, still tense and suspicious.

He plopped down onto the bed. "Because I thought maybe you wanted one. Hey, this bed is so very comfortable," said Ulrich, changing the subject.

I just stood there, my arms spread across my chest.

"Oh, okay. I was trying to find a way to initiate conversation with you."

"Instructors do not cohort with their pupils."

"That may be Japan, but this is America. You _really_ need to catch up on your pop culture."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sat up on the bed. "Teachers are fired; sometimes put in jail for having intimate relations with their students."

My eyebrows were way up. What was he hinting at, here?

He must have noticed my discomfort, because he launched into a jumble of an explanation. "I mean- that is to say- I'm not like that-"

I raised a hand."That is quite enough. I understand."

Ulrich stood. "Let's get one thing straight, here. I am _not_ inferior to you. I will not tolerate being treated condescendingly by anyone, no less by _you_."

My cheeks burned. I was not being condescending!

"You may be rich and spoiled, but you certainly aren't here. You don't have daddy around to protect you."

My cheeks burned even more. This man was infuriating! "I don't need him to protect me! I can protect my own self, thank you!" I assumed a basic fighting stance.

Ulrich laughed, resuming his indifferent slumping-with-the-arms-crossed-over-his-chest pose.

"I don't mean physical protection."

I blanched. "What are you _talking_ about, then?"

He shook his head. "Condescending..." he waggled a finger.

I exhaled a long breath. He was my instructor, no matter how rude he was, it was never wise to pick fights with your superiors.

"Since you don't want anything to drink, I shall be going then." He headed to the door, paused, then turned around. "Learn manners, while you're at it. The only way to get where you want to go is to suck-up."

"I have enough manners, thank you!"

He nodded. "Oh, no doubt of it! You'll be eating your humble-pie sooner or later."

He left the room, chuckling to some secret joke inside of his head.

_Humble-Pie!_ What an infuriating man. How dare he treat me the way he just had? I knew men weren't as gentlemanly in America, but _honestly!_

I let out another long breath and continued unpacking my things, thinking of crude and obscene things towards _that man_ the entire time.

* * *

**This is a crash test. Tell me what you all think. I'd love your feed-back.**

**Lady Epur**


End file.
